1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a camera apparatus, and more particularly, to a dual display device for a camera apparatus having a projector therein which includes a rotary mirror module configured to project light of the projector to a front or rear side of the camera, to display the light while rotating within a camera apparatus body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Projectors are generally used in a variety of fields to enlarge and project image information. A typical projector displays image information on a small, embedded Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and passes a strong beam of light through the LCD on which the image information is displayed to project the beam to a wall.
The overall size of a projector using an embedded LCD is large due to the rather large size of an embedded LCD.
Thus, a pico-projector configured to project pixels of image information one by one using lasers has been proposed to reduce the size thereof.
Such a pico-projector projects image information on a wall in units of pixels, and projects a two-Dimensional (2-D) image in an interlace or progressive scanning method similar to an analog television image.
The pico-projector may be embedded mainly in a camera apparatus due to its ultra-small size.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a camera apparatus 1 having a pico-projector therein, according to the prior art. The camera apparatus 1 includes a camera lens module 2, a pico-projector 3, and an LCD/Organic Light Emitting Diode (LCD/OLED) 4.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the pico-projector 3 includes a light source 3a configured to project light A1 to the front side of the camera apparatus 1, a projection lens 3b installed on a front surface of the light source 3a, and a total reflection mirror 3c installed on the front side of the projection lens 3b. 
The light source 3a is a Light Emitting Diode (LED).
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the camera lens module 2 is installed adjacent to the pico-projector 3 such that an image photographed by the camera lens module 2 is projected to the front side of the camera apparatus 1 through the pico-projector 3. The image photographed by the camera lens module 2 is displayed on the LCD/OLED 4 for a view finder installed on a rear surface of the camera apparatus 1.
However, in a camera apparatus having a conventional pico-projector therein, a photographed image/video can only be projected to the front side of the camera apparatus 1 to be displayed, but cannot be projected to the rear side of the camera apparatus 1, and a separate LCD/OLED for a view finder installed on a rear surface of the camera apparatus is used to project an image/video to the rear side, causing increased manufacturing costs due to the provision of both the pico-projector and the LCD/OLED for a view finder.
Also, in a camera apparatus having a conventional pico-projector therein, since power is supplied to both the pico-projector and the LCD/OLED for a view finder through a single battery pack installed in the camera apparatus, the power of the battery pack is rapidly exhausted due to considerable power consumption, making it necessary to exchange the battery pack several times or provide a wired power supply. As such, portability of a product is deteriorated and the overall size of a product is increased due to use of a large battery pack.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for an apparatus adapted to project light of a projector to the front or rear side of a camera apparatus as the projector rotates without using a separate LCD/OLED for a view finder.